Ball projection game devices include pin-ball game devices having paddles or flippers to redirect ball travel. Ball projection game devices are typically relatively large, electrically operated, mechanically complex, and expensive to manufacture.
Relatively small and inexpensive non-ball projection game devices include maze games that release a tangible prize upon guiding game balls through a maze.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.